C'était plus fort que moi, Percy
by kkkylia
Summary: Nico Di-Angelo n'en peut plus. Il doit subir la passion entre Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, alors il décide d'agir. Dark / Nico / Percy et Annabeth en couple
1. Prologue

Titre : C'était plus fort que moi, Percy

Disclamer : Les personnages de Percy Jackson appartiennent à Rick Riordan

Rating : M (pour cause de violence envers autrui)

Résumé : Nico Di-Angelo n'en peut plus. Il doit subir la passion entre Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, alors il décide d'agir. Dark/Nico/Percy et Annabeth en couple

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une fic très noire qui ne risque pas forcément de finir très bien. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus. Spoil sur les livres avant Percy Jackson livre 4

* * *

"La prudence et l'amour ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre: à mesure que l'amour croît, la prudence diminue."  
François de La Rochefoucauld.

* * *

Le meilleur ami de Nico était en réalité une fille, répondant au doux prénom de Kitty O'Lear. Ne pouvant parler dû à sa condition de chienne, elle était dotée d'un odorat et d'une perspicacité très forte. Ce n'était donc moins qu'étonnant si elle sentait son "meilleur ami" dépérir de jour en jour.

* * *

Nico observait Percy depuis longtemps. Quand il avait deux minutes de libre, entre un combat, ou un petit tour aux enfers, Nico se postait là et le regardait. Toutes ses manies y passaient, le plissement du nez aux cheveux remontés en arrière du revers de la main. Généralement, la main ne tardait pas à regagner très vite sa place attitré, sa poche. Celle-ci contenait son épée, qu'il ressortait à la moindre occasion quand il était énervé ou stressé. Son humeur dépendait des personnes qu'il avait croisé dans la journée, c'est-à-dire si la présence de « son cher M. D », comme il aimait l'appeler, se faisait sentir. S'ensuivait un ou deux combats contre un arbre, souvent le même, qui était lui, contrairement à son agresseur était doté d'un calme absolu contre toutes les attaques virulentes qu'il subissait. Percy en ressortait presque miraculeusement toujours vainqueur et l'admiration de Nico n'en était que grandissante. Bientôt ce sentiment fut transformé, passant d'une admiration profonde à un amour véritable.

* * *

Kitty désespérait quand elle assista à un événement peu probable. Nico annonça fermement à sa soeur décédée, dans un enthousiasme non feint, qu'il avait décidé de s'occuper de "la chose". Qu'il savait que c'était minable et désolant mais qu'il ne pouvait regarder le couple ensemble, "Percy et Annabeth", et que dans trois semaines, celui-ci se serait terminé.

Exhaussant les prières aboyées de la chienne, les dieux eurent le droit à de splendides remerciements et un peu d'os restant : Rachel avait débité le matin même une prophétie :

« _Certains seront contents_

 _Certains auront ce qu'ils désirent tant_

 _Certains pleureront_

 _Certains se contenteront_

 _Certains ne penseront plus_

 _Car la vengeance tant espérée fut entendu._ »

* * *

La colonie s'en fut, persuadée comme à son habitude, que la prophétie aurait sa signification en tant voulu. Ils étaient d'ailleurs persuadés de faire parti des deux premières phrases sauf Clarisse qui ne doutait pas de la vérité de la dernière grâce à ses prières.

* * *

Chiron, lui, n'était pas des plus inquiets. La prophétie englobait le monde entier et pouvait très bien ne pas se dérouler à la colonie.

* * *

Nico écouta attentivement et fut convaincu du bienfondé de son action. Le lendemain, il allait commencer, quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je posterai les autres chapitres bientôt.

La véritable histoire commence au prochain chapitre

Une petite review en attendant ?


	2. Chapter 1

Titre : C'était plus fort que moi, Percy

Disclamer : Les personnages de Percy Jackson appartiennent à Rick Riordan

Rating : M (pour cause de violence envers autrui)

Résumé : Nico Di-Angelo n'en peut plus. Il doit subir la passion entre Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, alors il décide d'agir. Dark/Nico/Percy et Annabeth en couple

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une fic très noire qui ne risque pas forcément de finir très bien. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus. Spoil sur les livres avant Percy Jackson livre 4.

Je ne veux vexer personne. Ceci est seulement une fic sur l'évolution des personnages.

Lilireyna : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Un grand merci aussi à Traffy. D

* * *

« _Le véritable amour c'est quand un silence n'est plus gênant_ »

Jean-Jacques Goldman

* * *

Une résolution est une résolution. Un pléonasme que répétait en boucle Nico. Une résolution est une résolution. Encore fallait-il trouvé quelque chose qui permette de briser le couple en fracas. Une résolution est une résolution. « Sans communication, il n'y a pas de relation » Une résolution est une résolution. Qui disait ça déjà ? Une résolution est une résolution. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait décidé.

Ce midi là, il priait son père de lui accorder son vœu qu'il avait passé la veille à dresser tous les plans.

Les plans, ou plutôt le plan était infaillible, peut être pas très honnête, mais infaillible. Il aurait sûrement des remords, des périodes de doute, de dégoût de soi, mais le plan était infaillible.

* * *

Le lendemain, Annabeth était devenu muette. Comment Hadès avait fait, il n'en avait aucune idée. La seule importance était que son vœu soit réalisé.

Percy la vit. Il avait entendu d'étranges rumeurs ce matin-là. Il n'avait pas cherché à identifier la source de celle-ci mais avait beaucoup rit. Annabeth qui ne peut s'empêcher de parler quand il y a une petite pause, qui ne supporte pas le silence, muette ? Quelle idée absurde. Il allait d'ailleurs lui en parler de ce pas, elle allait bien rire quand il allait lui apprendre la nouvelle.

Que c'est-il passé ? Annabeth se demandait en boucle. Elle avait fait un rêve très étrange cette nuit-là.

* * *

 _Elle se réveilla dans un endroit assez noir mais assez clair pour distinguer les ombres. Ici, tout était en noir et en blanc._

 _L'éternité était en train de passer. Où suis-je ? Des milliers de réponses s'enchainaient sans s'arrêter, toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres._

 _Une odeur étrange lui arrivait dans les narines, un peu d'humidité, un peu de sec, un peu de moisi aussi, mais un peu de fleurs, un peu d'un parfum curieux et inaccessible dont elle ne pouvait arriver à le retrouver._

 _Un homme arriva. Il avait des habits punks mais avait une allure de skinhead. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais lui retombaient jusqu'à son cou et finissaient en légères boucles qui contrastaient avec ses vêtements. Ses yeux s'assortissaient à ses cheveux._

 _« Annabeth Chase. Qui aurait pu prédire que vous arriverez ici ? »_

 _Que fallait-il répondre ? Réfléchir. C'était un besoin, une nécessité._

 _Répondant d'une voix peu assurée, elle s'efforça de dire quelque chose._

 _« Sûrement pas moi »_

 _L'homme qu'elle avait devant elle connaissait son nom._

 _Il partit d'un rire, froid et désagréable mais impartial et juste._

 _« Je suis désolé pour toi, tu ne le méritais sûrement pas. »_

* * *

Sa voix manquait à son réveil. Le monde s'était affairé autour d'elle. A l'approche d'une nouvelle, les gens réagissaient différemment. Certains crurent à une blague, certains essayaient en vain de trouver une solution, certains, en autre Clarisse, avaient l'air enchanté que leur journée ait si bien commencé, certains venaient juste pour voir. Toutes les personnes et autres créatures étaient venus pour la regarder sauf une seule, celle qu'elle attendait.

Alors c'était avec soulagement qu'elle vit Percy arriver.

* * *

Il la regardait. Elle pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait maigrit en une nuit, c'était comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Il l'avait abandonnée. Il allait tout réparer. Il l'embrassa doucement. Il pouvait encore n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait plus parler mais elle avait encore tellement d'autres qualités, non ? Il l'aimait n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Leur relation n'allait pas s'arrêter là, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ca marchait, Nico n'en croyait pas. Percy hésitait. Percy hésitait. Un rêve éveillé. Il se réjouissait de tous les soupirs, de tous les pleurs, de tous les moues tristes qui passaient sur le couple. Ce n'était pas attendu. Il devait se réjouir pour le bonheur de l'hésitation de Percy mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devrait pas, non ?

* * *

Il avait seulement paniqué. Il avait eu peur. Ce n'était que cela, tout allait bien se passer, Annabeth allait trouver une solution, ce n'était pas pour rien que les gens l'appelaient Puit de Sagesse.

* * *

Elle avait réfléchit. Elle avait trouvé.

* * *

Quand Annabeth vint vers lui, il ne s'attendait qu'à une autre terrible nouvelle. Mais elle indiqua simplement la feuille de papier se trouvant en leur présence.

Percy comprit très vite et Annabeth ne se promenait bientôt qu'en la présence de sa tablette.

* * *

Il pensait qu'il aurait des remords pour ses actes mais aucun ne lui vint. Il pensait qu'il aurait de la pitié pour elle, mais il avait seulement de la haine. Une haine si féroce, si mordante qu'elle lui déchirait le coeur en deux. Il ne l'aimait plus, non pas qu'il ne l'ait un jour aimée, mais il la détestait maintenant. Sa simple vue le choquait, comme si ses yeux la craignaient et la repoussaient. A chaque "Bonjour Nico", ses oreilles trouvaient des bouchons qui permettant de n'entendre que le bruit de ses propres veines. A chaque approche d'elle, son nez s'enrhumait. A chaque frôlement que tous deux détestaient l'un comme l'autre, il était obligé de prendre une douche. Il vivait un enfer. Parce qu'elle approchait Percy. Percy n'avait que d'yeux pour elle et semblait avoir décidé que puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus parler, il parlerait pour deux.

Elle devait avoir des faiblesses. Il les trouverait et il la détruirait. Toutes ses qualités, détruites une par une. Alors, quand il l'observa, seule avec la tablette, il comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans.

Tel fut le constat de Nico. Elle ne se reposait que sur celle-ci, alors tant pis, elle lui sera séparée.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Une review est toujours bienvenue et vachement appréciée.


	3. Chapter 2

Titre : C'était plus fort que moi, Percy

Disclamer : Les personnages de Percy Jackson appartiennent à Rick Riordan

Rating : M (pour cause de violence envers autrui)

Résumé : Nico Di-Angelo n'en peut plus. Il doit subir la passion entre Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, alors il décide d'agir. Dark/Nico/Percy et Annabeth en couple

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une fic dark qui contient du sang et de la violence dans ce chapitre. Ames sensibles s'abstenir. Spoil sur les livres avant Percy Jackson livre 4.

Je ne veux vexer personne. Ceci est seulement une fic sur l'évolution des personnages.

Lilireyna : Merci pour cette review encore, contente que tu suives cette histoire.

* * *

« _A mon sens, quiconque s'est mis en route est déjà sur la bonne voie._ »

Guerric d'Igny

* * *

Nico en arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Il pouvait s'en charger de lui-même. Il s'en chargerait jusqu'au bout de lui-même. Sans personne.

Aujourd'hui, il allait lui retirer la vue.

* * *

C'était minable. Seulement minable. Juste minable. C'était le soir et il avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien, pas une once de courage en lui. Il l'avait croisée. Seule, quelques fois. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien dit. Il ne s'était rien passé.

La chose qu'il préférait du bungalow c'était la vue étendue sur le parc. Le soir il s'asseyait sur son lit et il regardait les nymphes courir. C'était beau, sûrement trop pour lui, alors il fermait les yeux et il écoutait les bruits dans la terre. Il les avait toujours entendu, s'était souvent demandé pourquoi, mais avait finalement compris que ça devait être un de ses nombreux pouvoirs. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant si il entendit des pas furtifs, pressés mais ancrés dans le sol. Il les avait tellement écoutés qu'il savait exactement qui c'était. Il décida de prendre les choses en main.

* * *

Annabeth avait des doutes. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu la voix ? Parfois, elle se disait que c'était une maladie encore inconnue, parfois, elle se disait que c'était autre chose. Will n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait cherché pourtant mais rien. Elle avait peur de se demander pourquoi. L'homme de son rêve, il avait des gestes, des attitudes, une odeur qu'elle avait déjà sentie. Elle trouverait la correspondance.

Elle sortit.

* * *

Elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses yeux. Elle avait la sensation de mourir. Elle avait mal. Elle essayait de s'échapper. Du sang s'écoulait de ses yeux. Elle avait trop mal. Tout s'arrêtait. Le vide l'a pris.

* * *

Il la vit. Ne pas réfléchir. Prendre la solution la plus simple. Ne pas réfléchir. Il lui posa ses mains sur les yeux et appuya. C'était sûrement le pire moment de sa vie. Il voulait tout arrêter mais elle se retournerait. Elle comprendrait et elle le dirait. Surtout il voulait la voir souffrir. Il voulait la voir se débattre sans y parvenir. S'évanouir sous la douleur. Se perdre dans le vide. Pour cesser d'exister. Alors quand elle tomba, il la laissa là.

* * *

Percy vit un corps ensanglanté dans l'herbe. Le sang coulait en abondance. Une chevelure se détachait comme un brin de pureté encore présent.

* * *

Annabeth tombait. Elle tombait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond. Tout s'arrêtait. « _Annabeth_ ». Tout allait s'arrêter. Elle aurait sa voix, elle n'aurait plus mal, elle aurait ses yeux. « _Annabeth, reviens s'il te plaît_ » Elle serait heureuse. Elle ne se poserait plus de questions. Elle voulait juste que tout s'arrête.

* * *

Je sais que ça se finit sur un cliff, mais le chapitre suivant est tout de suite disponible donc...

Sinon une petite review ?


	4. Chapter 3

Titre : C'était plus fort que moi, Percy

Disclamer : Les personnages de Percy Jackson appartiennent à Rick Riordan

Rating : M (pour cause de violence envers autrui)

Résumé : Nico Di-Angelo n'en peut plus. Il doit subir la passion entre Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, alors il décide d'agir. Dark/Nico/Percy et Annabeth en couple

Note de l'auteur : C'est une fic noire. Ames sensibles s'abstenir. Spoil sur les livres avant Percy Jackson livre 4.

Je ne sais pas si je fais un 4e chap, il dépendra des reviews.

Je ne veux vexer personne. Ceci est seulement une fic sur l'évolution des personnages.

* * *

« _Ce n'est pas toi que j'attendais...mais je suis quand même content que tu sois venu._ »

Fabien Toulmé

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passé.

Annabeth était muette et aveugle. Comment pourrait-on aller mieux ? Ne pas se décourager. Ne pas se décourager. Elle pouvait toujours entendre et écouter les voix. Elle pouvait sentir les objets, les gens, les choses. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir-là et décida de faire une promenade dans la nature. Quoi de mieux que les bruits de la nature. Ne pas se décourager. Aller voir les nymphes arrangerait les choses et elle trouverait une solution. Quelle qu'elle soit. Elle arriva bientôt près du ruisseau où Percy et elle s'étaient rencontrés. Il y avait ce roulement perpétuel du grouillis de l'eau. Pshhhshhshh. Comme un murmure. Comme un secret, un secret perdu, mais un secret tout de même. Un autre bruit inidentifiable était présent, comme des voix, des milliers de voix qui s'approchaient au fur et à mesure.

* * *

Nico regrettait presque alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, tous ses efforts étaient vains. Presque parce que Percy devait vraiment l'aimer. Ce n'était pas possible, elle était muette et aveugle et il l'aimait. Elle ne parlait plus, ne faisait plus rien et il restait. Etait-ce Aphrodite ? Etait-ce Vénus ? Etait-ce Eros ? Il s'en fichait.

Pourtant ce n'était pas tant qu'elle soit avec Percy qui l'embêtait. Ces dernières semaines, sa passion s'était muée en haine pure à tel point qu'il devait l'exterminer. Ni plus, ni moins que de l'exterminer

Alors, à minuit, quand Minos l'eut prévenu des agissements d'Annabeth, il décida de l'achever.

« Annabeth », l'odeur de mort l'entourait et il la sentait mais tant que ça pouvait la traumatiser, il n'allait pas dire non.

Elle se retourna vers lui, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas encore perdu tous ses sens. Elle tendit une main suppliante, sûrement pour quémander de l'aide et de la chaleur dans le froid de la nuit.

Ce n'était pas tant dire qu'affirmer le doute de Nico quand il attrapa la main qu'elle tendait à l'aveuglette, mais elle semblait vouloir lui faire partager quelque chose.

* * *

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'Annabeth savait que quelqu'un cherchait à la tuer et elle avait, en bonne stratège, fait une liste de personnes.

 _Clarisse_

 _Cronos_

 _Sirena Beauregard_

 _Tous les membres de chez Arès_

Et une quantité de monstres et de personnages plus bizarres les uns que les autres qui voudraient la voir morte.

La liste avait évolué, des personnages étaient rentrés d'autres sortis, mais aucun moment elle n'avait émis l'hypothèse de Nico jusqu'à ce jour. Elle avait senti une présence quand elle avait perdu sa voix mais elle n'avait pas pu la définir alors quand elle avait perdu sa vue elle avait perçu non pas une présence, mais des flots continuels d'individus. Nico s'était rapproché d'elle alors qu'il était dans le réfectoire. Elle l'avait reconnu. Elle avait su. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

* * *

Elle l'entrainait près de la plage. Elle voulait certainement avertir Percy, il fallait qu'il la tue mais elle s'arrêta et se pencha par terre. Elle passa son doigt dans le sable pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de se relever et de le regarder. Comme si elle pouvait voir son identité, comme si elle pouvait observer à travers lui, comme si elle savait tout… Elle le tirait par la manche en indiquant le sol : il regarda.

« _Nico,_

 _Je suis peut-être aveugle. Je suis peut-être muette._

 _Mais j'ai encore un odorat parfaitement développé et qui fonctionne mieux qu'avant._

 _Alors je sais. Je sais que c'est toi._

 _Je ne suis pas certaine du pourquoi mais je sais comment._

 _Je sais que tu m'as rendue aveugle, je sais que tu m'as rendue muette_ »

Nico la regarda, ébahi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. C'était le moins qu'on pourrait dire. Il ne pouvait retenir ses mots. Il voulait lui dire.

* * *

Annabeth voulait lui dire qu'elle savait, elle voulait comprendre. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle avait eu l'idée du sable pour communiquer mais elle voulait la garder pour confronter « son assassin ». Elle était d'une nature sage mais désireuse de savoirs. Alors dans sa quête de connaissances inépuisable, elle espérait qu'il lui dirait pourquoi. Elle l'avait conduit là, avait écrit sur le sable le discours qu'elle avait préparé le premier soir en le modifiant un peu mais l'intension y était alors le reste n'avait que peu d'importance. Le souffle de Nico, ou du moins le supposait-elle très fortement, se fit plus saccadé.

« _Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix._

 _C'était plus fort que moi._

 _Je sais que mes excuses ne changeront rien à ce qui s'est passé, à ce qui se passe et à ce qui se passera, mais tu les as quant même._

 _Je l'ai fait au début parce que je voulais être près de Percy, parce que te voir avec lui m'est trop difficile et parce que je te déteste pour tout ça._

 _Maintenant je ne sais plus, je sais juste que tu me répugnes tellement, que je te hais, que ce n'est qu'un de nous qui doit vivre. Et je ne veux pas mourir._

 _Je ne peux plus te voir._

 _C'est toi ou moi. Et ce sera toi, j'en suis désolé_. »

Elle comprit, à l'instant où il commença. Peut-être était-ce son instinct, peut-être sa raison, ou peut-être autre chose. Peut-être un peu de tout à la fois. Elle allait mourir ici, engloutit par le sol. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait voir et elle ne pouvait crier. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et elle attendit.

* * *

Le 4e chapitre dépendra des reviews.

Si elle plaît et qu'il y a beaucoup de reviews, je propose un vote.

1° Nico la sauve  
2° Nico la tue

Répondez par review pour émettre un vote.


	5. Chapter 4

Titre : C'était plus fort que moi, Percy

Disclamer : Les personnages de Percy Jackson appartiennent à Rick Riordan

Rating : M (pour cause de violence envers autrui)

Résumé : Nico Di-Angelo n'en peut plus. Il doit subir la passion entre Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, alors il décide d'agir. Dark/Nico/Percy et Annabeth en couple

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une fic dark qui contient du sang et de la violence dans ce chap. Ames sensibles s'abstenir. Spoil sur les livres avant Percy Jackson livre 4.

Cristal de glace : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, ne t'inquiète pas Annabeth va mourir. C'est vrai que cette histoire est triste, la prochaine fois j'essaierai d'en faire une un peu plus joyeuse !

Tho et Lilireyna : Tout le monde veut qu'elle meure ? Ouin !

Le choix de tout le monde s'est porté sur le 1, alors voilà la suite. J'ai voulu me concentrer sur le point de vue de Nico puisque c'est le personnage principal.

* * *

« Toute fin est le début d'autre chose... »

* * *

Nico ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il avait regardé Annabeth. Quand elle était avec Percy, quand elle n'était pas avec Percy mais qu'elle s'entêtait à passer devant lui, quand sa vue avait disparu. Il était là. Il avait toujours été là, même lorsqu'elle n'avait plus rien.

Alors, sûrement rien n'était étonnant à ce qu'il soit là, à ce moment-là. Percy pleurait, Percy criait, Percy n'était plus rien. Rien devant une boite à moitié pleine. Ou à moitié vide c'était au choix.

* * *

Le discours de Chiron avait été assez court. Et après, il avait prononcé ces quelques mots : « Je pense que nous avons la chance d'avoir un fils d'Hadès qui pourrait dire un hommage en son honneur afin de faciliter son passage lors de son procès avec Minos. »

* * *

Voici la situation où se trouvait Nico, devant l'assemblée, devant tous ses mouchoirs sortis, devant l'autel, devant la fille qu'il avait assassinée de sang froid.

Ca s'était passé tellement rapidement. On aurait pu croire qu'il l'ait torturé, qu'il lui ait retiré tous ses secrets, qu'il aurait su comment séduire Percy. Il avait eu pitié, avec ses yeux vides, avec sa peau pâle. La pitié. Quel sentiment faible pour lui, alors que Annabeth quelques temps auparavant avait eu ce même regard. Son inconscient faisait probablement le rapprochement avec une part de lui-même. « Tu peux partir Annabeth, ton heure est venue ». Des mots, des pensées qui se reprochaient du moment où il avait renvoyé Dédale. Elle était étendue dans ses bras, morte mais souriante, comme pouvait présager la mort. La colonie entière croyait à une crise cardiaque, mais en observant attentivement les yeux de Chiron, Nico y vit un peu de tristesse, un peu de reproche, un peu de dédain.

* * *

Chiron savait. Il savait tout. Comment ? Nico n'en savait rien. Pourquoi ? Pour le lui reprocher, pour la venger.

Il fallait commencer. Le monde entier le regardait, les morts, les vivants et tout le reste. Ils lui reprochaient sa mort. Ils lui reprochaient son repos.

« Annabeth. »

La foule le regarda, ce n'était pas suffisant, pourtant pour lui c'était bien trop.

« Annabeth est morte, j'ai sentit son âme rejoindre les enfers. »

Des sanglots renforcèrent le tragique présent dans les moindres recoins de la salle. Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire, mais il n'en avait pas d'autres.

Chiron le regardait, toujours droit dans les yeux. Il devait exprimer des paroles capables de réconforter Percy. Il devait le faire pour lui, pour ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il connaissait cette émotion, il l'avait ressentie pour Bianca.

« Annabeth était quelqu'un de bien. Une personne extraordinaire. Est une personne extraordinaire. Parce que je suis sûr, comme vous, qu'elle va rejoindre l'Ile des Bienheureux. Elle se démarquait par son intelligence, par son courage et par son altruisme quoique parfois cachés sous le flot de ses autres qualités. Je sais qu'elle était fidèle envers les gens qu'elle côtoyait, ses amis et les autres. Oui, même toi, Clarisse, les marins morts me l'ont dit. Percy, je sais qu'elle t'aimait plus que sa vie, tu étais tout pour elle, ton avis importait plus que celui de quiconque, elle me l'a dit. Elle me parlait lorsque je m'enfermais dans ma solitude, que je n'avais personne. Alors on discutait de tout. Du beau temps, des monstres que nous avions combattu, elle me parlait aussi de toi, Percy. Elle faisait toujours preuve dans ses raisonnements d'une véritable logique. Elle était aimable, gentille, intelligente, drôle et je ne peux tout citer. »

Nico s'aperçut des regards surpris et interloqués de la foule. Qu'arrivait-il ? Dans ses souvenirs, il avait oublié la présence de ces dizaines et dizaines de gens assis devant lui. Là, pour l'enterrement d'Annabeth Chase. Là, pour pleurer sa perte. Il avait pu penser à son nom au complet sans ressentir un dégout intense à son image.

Un coup d'œil à Percy lui indiqua l'état lamentable de celui-ci. Comment avait-t'il pu lui faire ça ? A lui. A eux.

* * *

Chiron arriva alors qu'il restait là planté tandis que sa conscience le rongeait.

Le satire le poussa de l'autel et fit une phrase en guise de conclusion :

« Merci Nico de nous avoir fait partager cet hommage et ces événements. Annabeth, puisses-tu reposer en paix là où tu reposes. Nous nous remémorons nos derniers souvenirs et ta personne jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. J'aimerais finir cette cérémonie avec une phrase de Guerric d'Igny : « A mon sens, quiconque s'est mis en route est déjà sur la bonne voie. ».

Nico compris que cette phrase lui était adressée. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Percy et ne pouvait plus l'approcher. Plus personne ne pouvait l'approcher.

* * *

Alors un mois plus tard, suite à la demande de Percy, il lui adressa les mêmes mots maintenant vides de sens qu'il avait adressé à Annabeth un mois auparavant. Qu'avait dit Chiron ? « A mon sens, quiconque s'est mis en route est déjà sur la bonne voie. » Il partit du camp. Il allait convaincre son père de participer à la guerre. Puis il restera aux enfers pour le restant de sa vie aider le passage des morts et peut-être participer à leur procès. Ainsi il se rachèterait.

* * *

Voilà cette histoire est finie. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez pas consommé la boite de mouchoirs parce que moi si...

Laissez une review pour dire pour dire ce que vous en avait pensé. Tout commentaire est bon à prendre pour moi, bon ou mauvais. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.


End file.
